


You Kiss By the Book

by Irollforinitiative



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Seb see a Shakespeare play and when Jim won't stop quoting Shakespeare, Seb gets annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kiss By the Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taggianto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/gifts).



> Short, short drabble. For Taggianto and really because I felt like writing a tiny Mormor.

Jim sat back in his seat and sighed, letting his eyes fall closed.  He loved this. The words and emotions washed over him like the ebb and flow of a roaring sea. Passion licked its way from his boots to the tips of his ears, heating the skin under it and speeding the pulse.  Ever hair follicle became a separate entity.  Each reached and stretched for the source of the flame.  Like catharsis it was as his lips parted gently and he hissed in a breath between still clenched teeth. When Jim exhaled it was a sudden rush of air like a vagrant sputtering for oxygen after holding a drug in his lungs for as long as possible. With white knuckles he gripped the arms of his seat and let his legs stretch out, toes curling. Jim was not a man of emotion.  It was tedious and messy in others and either entirely confounding or missing within himself.  Ergo, he prided himself on his ability to distance himself.  But not here.  Not now.  Now he let it wash over him until he was nothing more than a body of nerves, sensing, feeling, experiencing. After all, it's not like they were _his_ emotions. 

 

Sebastian stared at his always boss, usually love, and sometimes partner and rolled his eyes. 

 

"I can't take you anywhere." the sniper muttered while fiddling with a cigarette. 

 

"Hush." Jim left his eyes closed and stifled a soft moan.

 

Seb curled his lip and grumbled, "But I'm bored."

 

"It's the theatre, Seb, who is bored at the theatre."

 

"Me."

 

Jim cracked an eye open and glared at Seb before allowing his attention to return to the man on the stage.  He stared out at the audience but didn't see them, his eyes focused on some unseen spectre. The actor slowly grinned.

 

"Thus do I ever make my fool my purse:"

 

Seb rolled his eyes again as Jim's eyes fluttered shut again.  He leaned over and pulled out his phone, using his body to shield the rest of the theatre from seeing the light of it.  If he was going to be forced to sit in a quiet theatre and listen to Shakespeare he'd damned well not actively pay attention.

 

Nearly two hours later they left the theatre hand in hand: Seb scowling and Jim beaming and positively bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

"Othello, has there ever been a better play?" Jim grinned and lifted his face to the shaded sun. 

 

Seb raised an eyebrow and lit a cigarette. "I liked the bit where everyone dies."

 

"They don't _die_ Seb, don't oversimplify.  They're brought to an untimely end due to the scheming and cunning of Iago."

 

"Right…the fancy man or the black one?"

 

Jim frowned. "What? What do you mean 'fancy'? His outfit wasn't overly adorned."

 

"No but he wanted to shag the black one. That's why he tricked him." Seb shrugged and continued walking, ignoring traffic lights and forcing cars to stop by giving them the option of stopping or hitting him.

 

Jim paused for a moment but moved quickly to walk next to Sebastian, his arm draped through the crook of the taller man's elbow.  "That's not the accepted interpretation."

 

Seb laughed. "Accepted or not it's true. No one drags their best mate through that much shit for money. He wanted him."

 

Jim stared at Seb for a moment and the sniper's confidence wavered. Jim rarely got truthfully angry at Seb in their private life.  His anger was for working only.  But sometimes Seb would push the right button and the unrighteous anger of Jim the psychopath came out.  Seb swallowed and started to sweat, worrying he'd done just that.

 

Jim nodded at Seb before speeding up, tugging Sebastian along. "Come now, must get home."

 

"Why?" his voice was filled with trepidation.

 

"So I can fuck you senseless."

 

Seb's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. "I'm sorry, what?"

 

"You interpreted Shakespeare.  Did a rather good job of it too.  That should be rewarded. 'There's rue for you'"

 

"What?" he frowned at the last bit.

 

Jim smiled coyly, "Thou didst swear to me upon a parcel-gilt goblet."

 

Sebastian's face fell. "Oh Christ.  Not this."

 

Jim frowned, "I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir."

 

"No. Stop it.  Stop it now or I won't shag you tonight." Seb set his jaw, his decision made. 

 

Jim watched him do so and his face fell.  With a glare he continued walking, no longer tugging Seb along.  After all, there was nothing to hurry home for now. They continued their walk home in silence, Jim pouting and Seb grumpy.  Really this was the one thing Seb couldn't stand.  He hated Shakespeare and he put up with seeing the plays because it meant a lot to Jim, but when the shorter man started speaking only in quotes it grated on Seb's nerves.  It was like the man he loved was removed and replaced with some poncy twat who spoke like he was talking to the fucking Queen.  Jim pouted because he hated being told no. No one told him no.  Oh yes Seb would stand up to him from time to time.  But a flat out no? That never happened.

 

 Hours passed and Jim still said nothing to Seb.  They sat in the sitting room on other sides of the room in silence. Seb was clicking away on his laptop and Jim was reading. Shakespeare, obviously.  When Sebastian realized it was getting late he ran a hand across his face and opened up a window to do a search. This was Jim.  The man he loved.  The man that never backed down.  If Seb expected to ever have sex again he would have to apologize first.  With a sigh Sebastian looked up at Jim and cleared his throat.

 

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray."

 

Jim looked up, startled at the sudden noise.  He fought down a smile. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

 

Seb set his computer aside and moved to kneel by Jim. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

 

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Jim grinned and leaned forward to gently kiss his sniper. 

 

Seb caught the back of Jim's neck and deepened the kiss, letting their tongues tangle until Jim's book was set aside and Seb was dragging them towards the bedroom, pausing for air by pressing wet kisses along Jim's neck.  Jim moaned softly and smiled.

 

"You kiss by the book."

 

Seb rolled his eyes and shoved his boss/lover/partner into their bedroom. "I do other things by the book too."


End file.
